


divining

by yestoday



Series: pretty nice (hogwarts au) [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, i don't have a gift just a dream remember this, i saw this prompt on tumblr, i'm totally chinaline trash, junhui is amused, minghao sucks at divination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:12:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yestoday/pseuds/yestoday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Look, Minghao hates Divination. He abhors it. And yeah, it's safe to say Divination as a whole, along with its teachers and practitioners, hate Minghao.</p><p>Especially when he's paired with Wen Junhui (whom he's had a crush on for two years) and trying to read his tea leaves and getting nothing but Professor Han is hovering nearby and he needs to make something up quick, but everything he can think of somehow has romantic connotations so now Junhui is very amused and Minghao could die.</p><p>He should've taken Care of Magical Creatures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	divining

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write for Seventeen too because I love chinaline so much and this prompt just screamed chinaline at me for some reason~

Xu Minghao is not  _friendless._

 

Just picky, and a little shy. When those two traits of his converge, Minghao ends up being seen as a loner.

 

When in reality, he does talk to people, like Seungkwan and Soonyoung and Hansol and Chan. He isn't totally helpless. It's just that Hansol and Chan are a year younger and Soonyoung is a year older, while Seungkwan isn't in the same house as Minghao. That makes it a little difficult to see them during the school day.

 

Which is why, most of the time, Minghao sits alone during Divination, his most hated class.

 

Now, however, is not one of those times.

 

Minghao looks up in aghast as the chair next to him is pulled out. Wen Junhui, captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and the object of affections from all around the school including Minghao's corner, grins brightly as he sits next to Minghao.

 

Minghao suspects that his brain has shut down. Is his face red? Because it sure feels hot all of a sudden.

 

"Hey! Professor Han said we're doing pair work today. So since you don't have a partner and I don't have a partner, looks like we're together. But don't worry! I'm really good at Divination. I won't pull you down."

 

Minghao idly wonders how many of the other students in class are jealous of him right now. He'd guess at least 63%. Junhui is popular, and Minghao can definitely see why: he's really friendly, really nice and really ( _really_ ) hot.

 

Not that Minghao has spent the last two years looking, or anything. This might, incidentally, be the first time Minghao's ever spoken more than two words to Junhui, despite being in a few of the same classes. It isn't doing great things for the butterflies in Minghao's stomach.

 

"Oh. Okay. Sure," Minghao replies in monosyllable words, pondering how exactly he could explain to Junhui that his Divination was definitely not up to par, and that Junhui wouldn't be the one pulling the pair down. Silently he prayed that he wouldn't end up making a fool of himself in front of arguably the best looking guy in school (don't tell the Slytherin prefect Jeonghan that). Who also happened to be Minghao's crush. For two years. 

 

In fact, the last time Minghao tried to read a crystal ball, he ended up making things up. That eventually led to his then-teacher, Professor Marbury informing him that according to his visions, he was going to die at the lively age of twenty-two, with four children (two sets of twins), twelve cats and twenty goldfish which the cats would later eat once he was gone.

 

Minghao is secretly glad that Professor Marbury no longer teaches him. He thinks that the professor, too, is also glad that Minghao is no longer in her class.

 

In the end, they're given teacups with refreshing herbal tea in them. Slightly better than crystal balls, he hopes, draining the cup.

 

"You can go first," Junhui offers, already holding out his cup. Figuring it was better to get it over and done with, and also because Junhui was looking at him with such a cute genuine smile, Minghao takes it.

 

He stares into the bottom of the cup. Tea leaves. Clumps of them. They don't look like anything. He wonders what 'tea leaves' symbolize, because that's the only thing he sees.

 

"What do you see, Minghao?" Professor Han's voice is behind him and Minghao is panicking. He looks up to see Junhui giving him an expectant look. It suddenly feels like everybody's watching him. Minghao's eyes flit around, and he catches sight of a flower vase on the professor's table.

 

"A bouquet," he blurts out.

 

Professor Han frowns. "A bouquet? Okay. Junhui, if you could kindly flip to page 52 of your textbook and inform Minghao of the symbolism behind the bouquet."

 

Junhui flips through the textbook, stopping at the correct page. He scans the words, before his brow furrows. "It means love."

 

Minghao is convinced the world hates him.

 

"Did I say bouquet? No!" Minghao quickly cuts in. "I meant..." he thinks of the cherry pie he ate during lunch. "Cherries!"

 

Junhui scans the page. "Um... cherries mean happy love."

 

Minghao wants to faceplant into the ground. "Wait! Not cherries! These are... This is a canoe!"

 

He's convinced that he finally came up with something that's too ridiculous to be in the book. Like who sees a canoe in a tea cup? But Junhui flips the page and says, "The canoe implies that a new friendship will eventually lead to love."

 

Minghao is fairly sure he's hyperventilating. Out of all the symbols in the destructive world of Divination, how did he manage to choose three which all meant love? And all while in front of his crush?

 

"So... a lot of love, then," Junhui sums up, looking just a tad bit amused.

 

"Yeah," Minghao says back.

 

Professor Han coughs and moves onto the next table.

 

Junhui still looks amused.

 

* * *

 

When class ends, Minghao books it out of there faster than the Snitch being released for a game.

 

He's halfway down the corridor when he hears someone calling after him.

 

"Hey! Minghao!" Minghao stops. But only because it's Junhui's voice, and Minghao wants to hear more of it.

 

The Gryffindor catches up to him, barely even breaking a sweat despite the sprint down the hallway. "We're going the same way," he says as way of explanation, and Minghao just nods and starts walking again. The less eye contact, the less chance of embarrassing himself (again), the better.

 

"So... crazy predictions, huh?" Junhui says casually, adjusting his tie.

 

Minghao nods tightly. "Yeah. You've got a lot of love in your future."

 

"I guess. If that really was my future," Junhui's voice has a teasing tone to it now. "I, for one, can't really comprehend how tea leaves can go from looking like a bouquet to a canoe in a matter of minutes."

 

Minghao's face flushes red. He masks his embarrassment with a roll of his eyes. "So maybe I made some stuff up."

 

"Mm. Though it's funny how no matter what you came up with, it all still led back to love," Junhui is smirking. The sight does odd things to Minghao's brain, which short-circuits and then curls up in a corner of his head to cry.

 

He swallows thickly. "It wasn't on purpose."

 

"Sure," Junhui shrugs. "Maybe it was just fate."

 

Minghao spends a few moments trying to think of an answer. They've reached the corridor leading to his next class, History of Magic. 

 

"Hey, Minghao," Junhui suddenly stops walking. Minghao stops too and turns to face him. "Go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?"

 

Minghao pinches his wrist. No, it isn't a dream. Although it does hurt and Minghao lets out a little yelp, causing Junhui to throw his head back and laugh. He's really pretty when he laughs like that.

 

"Me? W-with you?" Minghao sputters. 

 

"Is that a yes?" Junhui raises his eyebrows hopefully.

 

"What-yes, of course it is," Minghao rushes to say. "But... why'd you suddenly-"

 

"I just decided to trust fate, that's all," Junhui is grinning widely. "If a cute guy tells me love is in my future three times in a row, then I might as well go with it."

 

Before Minghao can either a) process that Junhui just called him cute or b) protest that he didn't exactly voice it that way, Junhui's running off in the direction where they came from. 

 

"I gotta go or I'll be late for Arithmancy!" Junhui yells over his shoulder. "See you on Saturday!"

 

It takes Minghao a minute to realize that Junhui's next class isn't History of Magic. In fact, the Arithmancy classroom is on the other side of the school.

 

* * *

 

 

Five months later, Minghao whines and throws his quill down. "I don't wanna do this stupid dream diary anymore!"

 

Junhui snickers and leans over to press a soft kiss to Minghao's temple. It makes the Hufflepuff's head spin, even after so much time.

 

"Ran out of things to make up?"

 

Minghao nods petulantly. "I already said I was going to lose five Galleons, dye my hair and get an ulcer."

 

"I, for one, hope you don't get an ulcer. How am I supposed to kiss you then?" Junhui grins, leaning in. Almost immediately, the Hufflepuff pushes him away.

 

"We're in the library, Jun!" the brunette scolds, picking his quill back up.

 

"Fine," Junhui sticks his tongue out at Minghao. "Hey, why don't you say that you'll end up breaking up with me?"

 

Minghao gapes at him. "No!"

 

"Why not?" Junhui frowns in bemusement. "It's dramatic enough for Han."

 

"Because... what if it really does happen?" Minghao's voice sounds small even to him. Insecurity. Yay.

 

Junhui plucks the quill out of Minghao's hand and leans in once again. This time he succeeds in pressing his lips against Minghao's, and the brunette doesn't push him away. 

 

When they pull apart, gasping for air, Junhui laces his fingers through Minghao's. "It won't." He smiles. "It's just Divination. Where you're concerned, it's all just made up."

 

Minghao hits his arm for the cleverly-concealed jab at his Divining skills, but hides a grin of his own.


End file.
